1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle sun visor that is configured to be turnable between a storage position at which a sun visor body is oriented along a ceiling surface of a vehicle cabin and a use position at which the sun visor body is able to block light.
2. Description of Related Art
A related vehicle sun visor is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2002-012028 (JP 2002-012028 A). As shown in FIG. 15, the vehicle sun visor 100 includes a sun visor body 101 and a support shaft 103 connected to a ceiling surface of a vehicle cabin by a bracket 102. Then, the sun visor body 101 is configured to be turnable around the axis of the support shaft 103 between a storage position at which the sun visor body 101 is oriented along the ceiling surface of the vehicle cabin and a use position at which the sun visor body 101 is able to block light. A bearing portion 105 for the support shaft 103 is provided inside the sun visor body 101, and a leaf spring 105b that radially sandwiches the support shaft 103 is set at the bearing portion 105. The leaf spring 105b is configured to be able to hold the sun visor body 101 at the shading position and, when the sun visor body 101 is returned to near the storage position, to apply turning force toward the storage position. Therefore, when the sun visor body 101 is located near the storage position, the sun visor body 101 is returned to the storage position by the spring force of the leaf spring 105b and is held at the storage position. As shown in FIG. 16, a damper 107 is provided inside the sun visor body 101, and the distal end of the support shaft 103 is coupled to the damper 107. The damper 107 applies braking force to a turn of the sun visor body 101 with respect to the support shaft 103, and functions to suppress turning speed with the spring force of the leaf spring 105b at the time when the sun visor body 101 turns toward the storage position. Thus, it is possible to suppress unpleasant sound due to a bump against the ceiling surface at the time when the sun visor body 101 is stored.
However, the braking force of the damper 107 in the vehicle sun visor 100 is set to a value such that the turning speed is suppressed by the spring force of the leaf spring 105b at the time when the sun visor body 101 turns toward the storage position. That is, the braking force of the damper 107 is set so as to be smaller than the spring force of the leaf spring 105b. Therefore, for example, when an occupant applies large operating force to the sun visor body 101 toward the storage position, the sun visor body 101 bumps against the ceiling surface at the storage position to generate unpleasant sound even when the braking force of the damper 107 works.